The Nicest Thing
by Dess-Chan
Summary: Why didn't Kari and TK end up together at the end of Season 2? Here's my reason why.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon. I wish I did though… I kinda hate the way Season 2 ended…

AN: A blurb of Kari's. How the digidestined got to the last episode of Season 2.

The Nicest Thing

I watched him fade away from me. I think when we entered high school was what did it. I kept flirting with Davis, teasing him. Making he think he had a chance. But he never did. I wish TK knew that. But showing where we are now I guess that he never did really get it. Damn you TK! I loved you! LOVED you! I would have happily spent the rest of my life with you, but instead you are with that girl and you have a son. And I'm married and have a son. What really lead us to this place in time, in our lives that we aren't sharing together?

The world was saved. Both the real one and the Digi one. All seemed well, all seemed happy. Ken and Yolei had whatever thing they had. I felt bad for Cody; I don't know how Yolie missed it all these years. Matt and Tai were finally together, as if we all didn't see that one coming. Sora was awfully pissed about that and moved to New York, shared a place with Mike and Mimi. I wonder if they all hooked up in the end. Maybe I'll call them on of these days and see what happened.

That left me, Davis and TK. The others I lost contact with completely after the saving of the world. Sometimes I still see an ad with Joe or Izzy. They both started their own businesses or practices or something, maybe they too hooked up.

We entered high school and he started meeting new people. TK that is. Davis did as well but he honestly loved me as well and didn't let me forget it. Sometimes I still feel bad for how long I led him on, till prom in fact.

But back to TK.

Yuki was the root of all problems.

She was adorable. Even I couldn't lie about that. She had long black silky hair and wide hazel eyes. Everyone loved her. Teachers, guys, girls. How could anyone not?

She was even a fairly close friend of mine, till graduation that is.

She, though, the girl who could have had any guy in that school started chasing TK. They had Biology Lab together and they started hanging out more and more.

TK actually broke off get togethers with me to be with her.

"I am really sorry Kari, but Yuki and I have to work on this lab report together."

I must have heard that a thousand times during the first few semesters. Then it became "Sorry Kari, but Yuki asked me to go to the mall with her today."

As TK drifted away I paid more attention to Davis. He was there for me and I couldn't help but cling to his want to be with me.

When TK told me him and Yuki were dating, I cried for a month. Davis was there for me, and I clung to it as long as possible.

Then Davis and I started dating. When I told TK he congratulated me and suggested the four of us go on a double date.

That is a day I still want to forget.

It went on like this for the rest of high school.

TK and Yuki became the "cutest couple". The golden boy and golden girl. His winning smile, her winning personality. Hell they both had it. They were perfect together. And it angered me.

I forced myself to create me and Davis into "that couple". But I couldn't. While Davis loved me, I didn't love him back. TK and Yuki did. That's why they have a child together now. That's why I am not with him. That's why every time we take our kids to the Digi world I watch his child and my child playing. Not our child playing with the others. Not us standing watching our child and kissing softly. Ken and Yolei did it. Why couldn't we?

I have to admit the self pity was getting a bit much. After all I am married to a wonderful man and our son is the sweetest thing ever.

Everything really went downhill right before prom.

Yuki was running for prom queen, as was I. TK and Davis for prom king. It was the two longest lasting and best known couples running against each other. All in good will though.

Over the years Yuki and I had more and more classes together and with TK and Davis being in various sports I was stuck. I hated myself for hating her. But we got along well enough, went out shopping just the two of us. It was okay.

We rented a limo together, planned to go eat somewhere before and both guys pitched in and got us a double suite at the hotel prom was at.

I had no intention of having sex with Davis, but he did. Yeah, that didn't work out so well.

The killer was; that even though I was with Davis and had been for three and a half years and Yuki and TK had been together even longer, I won queen. TK won king.

For one brief moment the world stood still as he held me in his arms. A light blush played across his face and while we danced.

As our classmates joined us Davis and Yuki danced. Laughing, having a good time.

But it was just me and TK. I leaned against his chest and felt his heart quicken, just slightly. But it did. I knew he had to have still loved me. I just knew.

The song came to an end and we parted. He was glowing and looking straight at me. I leaned up quickly and kissed the corner of his mouth.

I quickly whispered "Meet me out back" and parted from him and moved back to my date.

I gave a fast excuse to Davis and moved to the back of the room. Out of sight out of mind.

TK joined a moment later, his hair tousled and his lips pink and slightly swollen.

I seethed for a second but composed myself.

"You look beautiful." That floppy hair and his boyish grin. My eyes fluttered and I sighed.

I leaned again, wrapping my arms around him and capturing his mouth before he could get a word in edge wise. It lasted for only a few moments before he pushed me off.

"Kari that ship sailed. I am with Yuki now, you're with Davis. I wasn't going to wait forever for something that you only seemed to want once I was happy without you. I care about you, I always will, but it's time to move on." He smiled a sweet sad smile and kissed my forehead before walking back to the dance floor.

I scoffed. Then sighed. I guess it was time.

I was about to rejoin everyone when Davis stepped into view.

"So you were just using me? Played on my feelings for you because of him? What is with you Kari? Why won't you let me make you happy?" He placed both hands on either side of me against the wall. Never in my life had I been that scared.

I shook in fear and he shook his head in, disgust?

Before I could say or do anything, his lips were on mine. He forced his tongue into my mouth searching for answers that I could not give him; that he could not find.

A weird jerking motion took Davis off me. I gasped for air and saw TK beating the crap out of Davis.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" shouted TK as his fist smashed into Davis' face.

We soon had a small crowd till the gym teacher pulled TK off Davis who had gone limp.

TK shook the gym teacher off him and walked over to Yuki. She was crying and threw her arms around TK. They collected their coats and left.

I fell to the floor sobbing.

I don't really remember the rest of the night.

The rest of school came and went. Tests went fine. Better than fine. I was definitely going to my top university, going to get my teaching degree and teach kindergarten.

Right after we graduated, Yuki came up to me and hugged me.

"It was great getting to know you, these last few years. I am glad that TK had such a good friend all these years. But if I ever see you around my boyfriend again, you're not gonna be happy. He is mine. Best you move on." She gave me a grin that will forever haunt me and went to find her lover.

I was alone. I was okay with it. I was moving to a new place with new people to start my new life.

It was in college that I met Marcus. He had an amazing smile and a great laugh. That's how we met. He made a snide comment in class and I laughed, I couldn't help it. Before I knew it we were dating, then living together, and now we are married.

Our son Aki was my pride and joy. Marcus was a good man and I did care for him deeply but I could not stop thinking about TK.

He always smiled towards me when Aki and his son Katsu played in the Digi world. Marcus and Yuki couldn't come, seeing as they didn't have Digi vices, but I stayed away from TK. A quick wave, a soft smile.

When he and Yuki started fighting over whether Katsu could come to the digiworld anymore, I was there. I guess that's how everything started going my way.

AN:

Listen to "The Nicest Thing" by Kate Nash. It is the reason I wrote this story.

I have wanted to write this for the longest time. Glad it finally happened.

Please review!

Time to finish up "Kari" and "Digimon Empress"

Cheers,

Dess-Chan


End file.
